evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Evangelion Einheit 01
Evangelion 1.11 Band 1 }}Evangelion Einheit 01 (jap. 初号機, Shogōki) ist die einzige Evangelion-Einheit, die aus Lilith geklont wurde (alle anderen EVAs wurden aus Adam hergestellt). Obwohl er mit seinem Piloten Shinji Ikari die höchsten Synchronwerte erreicht hat, kommt es immer wieder zu Zwischenfällen, wie z.B. zu Amokläufen. Durch seine starke Panzerung könnte er sogar die Explosion eines Kernreaktors überstehen Episode 07: A Human Work. Da er sehr mächtig ist, dient der Panzer eigentlich der Zurückhaltung seiner Kampfkraft. Dies sieht man, als EVA 01 bei einem Amoklauf den 14. Engel Zeruel ohne große Mühe besiegt und auffrisst, um sich die S² Engine einzuverleiben. Aussehen EVA 01 hat ein Lila-Grünes Farbschema mit kleinen Teilen, die Orange gefärbt sind wie am Hals, an der Schuhsohle und Punkte auf den Händen. Seine Panzerplatten auf dem Oberkörper sind so geformt, dass diese von der Seite nach unten in die Mitte zusammenlaufen. Sein Kopf unterscheidet sich sofern von den anderen, dass er zwei Augen, ein spitzes Kinn und ein langes Horn auf der Stirn besitzt. 200px|right Auch konnte man das Gesicht der EVA Einheit sehen. Zu sehen war nichts weiter als das grüne Auge des EVAs und die Engelsmaske an der Stirn. Man sieht auch ein Logo oder einen Text vereinzelnd auf dem Kopf, diesen kann man aber nicht erkennen. Rebuild of Evangelion 230px|left Als der Evangelion in dem 2. Rebuild Teil, Evangelion 2.22 im Kampf gegen Zeruel, dem finalen Engel des Filmes, in den Berserk Mode geht und dabei ausrastet, erschafft er mit seinem AT-Feld einen neuen Arm, der leuchtet. Zusätzlich werden alle Grün gefärbten Teile und die Augen des EVAs Rot leuchtend gefärbt. Ein Heiligenschein wird auch erzeugt. Geburt 200px|right|Geburt von EVA 01 Die Evangelion Einheit 01 wurde damals bei GEHIRN bzw. in dem Forschungslabor für künstliche Evolution zwischen den Jahren 2003 und 2004 entwickelt bzw. geboren. Er ist aus dem 2. Engel Lilith gewachsen. Dabei wurden die Beine von dem Engel abgehackt, sodass daraus die EVA Einheit wachsen kann. Dies erklärt auch die verstümmelten Beine des Engels. Seele Die Einheit 01 besitzt die Seele von Yui Ikari, die Mutter von seinem Piloten Shinji Ikari. Dabei hat sie volle Kontrolle über den Körper des Evangelions. Yui ist ebenfalls für die zahlreichen Ausraster, für den Berserk Mode verantwortlich. Sie will die ganze Zeit über ihren Sohn beschützen, so dass ihm nichts passiert. Die Seele wurde bei einem Unfall mit der Einheit in ihn übertragen. Dabei machte Yui im Jahr 2004 ein Kontaktexperiment mit dem EVA, bei dem ihre Seele von dem Evangelion übertragen, und ihr Körper in LCL aufgelöst wurde. Shinji schaute bei dem ganzen Spektakel zu. Die Erinnerung wurde aber daraufhin ausgelöscht. Besonderes *Die Einheit ist Teil des Plans zur Vollendung der Menschheit. *Wurde in Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance zu einem Gott und öffnete die Kammer von Guf. *Ist der einzige EVA, der von Lilith geklont wurde. *Der Panzer der Einheit dient dazu, die wahre Kraft von ihm zurück zu halten. *Hat sich nachträglich die S2-Engine von Zeruel einverleibt. Geschichte Neon Genesis Evangelion 200px|left|thumb|Eva 01 scheint Shinji beschützen zu wollen 200px|thumb|Eva 01 ohne Gesichtspanzerung Kurz nach dem Second Impact wurde die Organisation Gehirn zur Abwehr neu auftauchender Engel gegründet. Tief unter Neo-Tokyo 3 entstand ein Forschungslabor zur Entwicklung effektiver Abwehrmöglichkeiten. Geleitet wurde diese Einrichtung von Gendō Ikari und seiner Frau Yui Ikari. Nach kurzer Zeit begann der Bau der Evangelions, bis im Jahre 2004 ein Unfall geschah: Nachdem Yui einen Synchronwert von 400% erreicht hatte, wurde sie von EVA 01 absorbiert. Von dem Zeitpunkt an wurde EVA 01 für eine lange Zeit deaktiviert. Erst im Jahre 2014 wurden das erste Mal nach langer Zeit mit Rei Ayanami Synchrontests durchgeführt, was zu keinem absehbaren Erfolg führte. Als der 3. Engel Sachiel angriff, wurde Shinji zu NERV gerufen, um den Evangelion zu steuern. Es stellte sich heraus, dass EVA 01 die Eigenschaft hat, Shinji zu beschützen, was zu sehen ist, als durch eine Explosion eine Deckenlampe auf Shinji zu stürzen droht und EVA 01 diese mit seiner Hand aufhält. Als der Engel nach einem Kampf, welcher in einem Amoklauf endete, vernichtet wurde, löste sich die Gesichtspanzerung und man erkannte, dass es sich bei Evangelions um Lebewesen handelt. Im Laufe der Serie lernt Shinji, Eva 01 immer besser zu steuern. Die meisten Engel werden bis dahin ohne weitere Zwischenfälle besiegt. Als Ramiel, der 5. Engel angreift, wird EVA so sehr beschädigt und Shinji so schwer verletzt, dass er wiederbelebt werden muss. Ramiel beginnt anschließend mit einem Riesenbohrer in Zentral Dogma einzudringen. Nachdem diverse Tests zeigen, dass man diesen Engel nur durch Fernkampf besiegen kann, wird für die Operation Yashima die Energie von ganz Japan für eine Positronenkanone in Anspruch genommen. Als der erste Schuss sein Ziel verfehlt und der Engel zu einem weiterem Angriff ansetzt, stürzt sich Rei in Eva 00 mit einem Titanschild vor EVA 01. Der zweite Schuss trifft dafür das Ziel genau und zerstört den Engel. Die folgenden Engelangriffe verlaufen ohne weitere Probleme, bis der 13. Engel Bardiel auftaucht und die Kontrolle über Eva 03 übernimmt. Kurz zuvor wurde ein neues Plug-System entwickelt, der Dummy-Plug. Als sich Shinji weigert, gegen den EVA zu kämpfen, wird auf den Befehl von Gendō der Plug eingeschaltet. Es folgt ein riesiges Blutbad, da EVA 01 dem Engel sämtliche Gliedmaßen ausreißt und letztendlich den Entry-Plug aus EVA 03 herausreißt und ihn zerdrückt. 200px|left|thumb|Eva 01 frisst den 14. Engel In der darauffolgenden Folge erscheint der 14. Engel Zeruel und dringt, trotz aller Angriffe von Asuka und einem Selbstmord-Attentat von Rei, in Zentral-Dogma ein. Als er vor Misato und den anderen Nerv-Mitarbeitern steht, bricht EVA 01 unter der Kontrolle von Shinji durch die Wand und befördert den Engel auf die Abschussrampe in den Cage. An der Oberfläche geht ihm allerdings der Strom aus. Der Engel legt das Herz des EVAs frei und beginnt, es zu zerstören, woraufhin ein Amoklauf folgt. Wie durch ein Wunder wächst ein riesiger menschlicher Arm anstelle eines vorher abgetrennten, nach. Nun beginnt EVA 01 sich auf allen Vieren, wie ein Raubtier auf den Engel zu stürzen und ihn aufzufressen. Als nichts mehr von dem Engel übrig ist, platzt ein Teil des Brust- und Rückenpanzers weg und es kommen Muskelgewebe zum Vorschein. Laut Ritsuko hat er sich nun die S2-Energiequelle einverleibt und kann nun die Schutzvorrichtungen ohne weiteres zersprengen. In diesem Augenblick steigen Shinjis Sychronwerte auf 400% und er wird absorbiert. Nach einer gewagten Rettungsaktion von Ritsuko findet er sich schließlich wieder in der realen Welt zurück. Nach diesem Zwischenfall wird der EVA bis auf weiteres eingefroren. Mit dem Erscheinen des 16. Engels Armisael kommt er wieder vor. Nachdem EVA 00 ausgeschaltet ist, wird von Gendō der Befehl zum Ausrücken gegeben. Doch durch die anders geschaffene Struktur des EVAs wird der Angriff auf ihn gelenkt. Aus Verzweiflung sprengt sich Rei dann mit EVA 00 selbst in die Luft. EVA 01s letzter Auftritt in der Serie ist der Kampf gegen Tabris (Kaworu Nagisa). Als sich Shinji weigert, seinen besten Freund zu töten, übernimmt EVA 01 dies und zerdrückt ihn. End of Evangelion Nachdem fast alle NERV-Mitglieder von der JSDF (Japanese Self Defense Forces) getötet wurden und Misato Shinji zum Cage befördert hat, erwacht EVA 01 und lässt Shinji in das Cockpit. Es folgt eine riesige Explosion, welche die gesamte NERV-Pyramide zerstört. Um den EVA bilden sich flügelartige AT-Felder, jene heben den EVA in die Lüfte. Als Shinji die Überreste von EVA 02 sieht, der gerade von der Eva-Serie in Stücke gerissen wurde, schreit er aus sich heraus und bringt die letzten Schutzvorrichtungen zum Platzen. In diesem Augenblick dehnt sich das AT-Feld auf eine gigantische Größe aus. Trivia * Am ersten April 2016 anonncierte Toho, dass der neue Godzilla-Film Godzilla vs. Evangelion heißen wird und veröffentlichte auch offizielle Bilder zum Film, in denen Godzilla und Evangelion Einheit 01 zu sehen sind. Dies war natürlich nur als Aprilscherz gedacht. Danach wurde noch bekanntgegeben, dass Evangelion Einheit 01 auf einigen japanischen Tickets für den neuen Godzilla-Film zu sehen sein wird. Kurze Zeit später erschienen auch offiziell lizenzierte Artikel zu "Godzilla vs. Evangelion". Galerie April-Scherz.jpg|Godzilla und Evangelion Einheit 01 auf einem offiziellen Poster Godzilla-Craftbook.jpg|Ein sog. "Craftbook" mit Godzilla und dem Evangelion Godzilla vs. Eva.jpg|Verschiedene lizenzierte Artikel Einzelnachweise en:Evangelion Unit-01 ru:Евангелион: Модуль-01 Kategorie:Evangelion Kategorie:NERV